Stormpike clan
The Stormpike clan are a respected dwarven clan, and are well known for their fine and discerning tastes ( ). According to Brann they have lived in the Alterac Mountains. They enjoy their ancestral mountain home and "...defend fiercely against the trolls and orcs that invaded the area...the valleys of Alterac..." . The war started because of a misunderstanding over religious beliefs; the orcs attacked the Stormpikes because the orcs' spirits had been desecrated, and the dwarves are not aware of the spirits. While Brann Bronzebeard understands why the Frostwolves want the land, he simply doesn't understand why the trolls want Alterac. Brann thinks the fight between the Stormpikes and Frostwolves is ridiculous, and believes that both sides should live in peace, and turning their combined might to more dangerous threats such as the Scourge, the Burning Legion, or the Ahn Qiraj. By taking a few troll heads, the Stormpikes manage to form a close bond with Wildhammer dwarves. An expedition of the Stormpike clan called the Stormpike Guard "defend from the attacks from the Frostwolves" in Alterac Valley, while looking for relics of their past (as they have an ancestral connection to the valley), and mining for resources. The stormpike clan is also known for working with the Wildhammer clan, as well as some of the last high elves. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/pvp/battlegrounds/info-alteracvalley.html Some humans help out the Stormpike Clan as well. "Captain Balinda Stonehearth commands a massive human unit reinforcing the Stormpike clan in the valleys of the Alterac Mountains." Another group of dwarves led by Loggi Grymstone could be seen during the Sunwell Trilogy by Richard A. Knaak. Grymstone climbed up the peaks of the Alterac Mountains near Barony Mordis to mine for resources to help fight the Scourge. Hill Dwarves or Mountain Dwarves? Due to their connection to the Wildhammer clan, and Stormpike Guard's initial neutrality with clans of Ironforge, they may be one of the clans of hill dwarves that befriended the wild dwarves. They may be one of the Khaz Modan hill dwarfs as many live in the hills around Loch Modan. As Khaz Modan hill dwarves they would have an apparent connection and allegience to the mountain dwarves living in Khaz Modan as well. It is believed that through the Stormpike clan, that the Ironforge dwarves could improve their relations with the Wildhammer dwarves. If Stormpike clan are hill dwarves from Khaz Modan, they may have a connection to the hill dwarves that fought alongside the wild dwarf Falstad to take back grim batol. On the other hand, as one of the "Alliance factions" they could just be mountain dwarves, with allegiences to Iron Forge, and their proximity to Wildhammer dwarves and high elves in Hinterlands, is what is leading to improved relations. Because Magni Bronzebeard was able to issue an imperialistic sovereign imperative to the Stormpike Guard to take the valleys for Ironforge, this may also imply either Khaz Modan hill dwarves connection, or mountain dwarves connection. Also the fact that they live in the mountains could just be another detail which implies that they are "mountain dwarves" instead. Category:Dwarf Clans